


I'm A Spark And You're A Boom

by twinkotp



Category: One Direction
Genre: 4 Year Age difference, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, babysitter, blowjob, top!Louis, uni!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkotp/pseuds/twinkotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that what you like?" Louis starts, "You like to watch men my age, twenty, twenty one, wreck barely legal twinks like you? Huh?" Louis is asking like he wants an answer, but continues before Harry gets a chance. "You like to watch them get pounded hard, screaming under the older man’s large hands?" </p><p>And at that, Harry starts to palm himself through his tight jeans. </p><p>"Yes," he replies in a shaky breath. </p><p> </p><p>OR, the one where Harry needs a babysitter and his mother hires Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Spark And You're A Boom

Harry doesn't understand why he has to have a babysitter, he'll be 16 in a little over a month and it’s not like he meant to do it. He's usually so good about it, but this time he just forgot to clear out the history on his family's' computer. Leaving his mom to find the many porn searches on the recently visited tab. She learned a lot about him that day, like how he enjoys to watch grown men pound into freshly legal twinks for two hours straight. How he likes when they dress up in lace panties and give the older man a show. Loves the way the younger lad keens on watching his company's eyes roll while deepthroating his large, much more experienced cock. Oops. Honestly, he didn't mean to not clear it. His mind was just a little fuzzy afterwards. 

He's never had a proper babysitter, though. Before Gemma left for uni she had always been stuck watching him while mum was away. Which she never really did anyway, always ended up inviting one of her friends over and disappearing upstairs. So being nervous doesn't catch him much by surprise. He's watched enough porn to know what happens when a fit babysitter is around. But he also knows his mum well enough that she will probably pay the old woman from next door to check in on him while she's away for work tonight, and where's the fun in that? 

"H, I'm leaving come give me a kiss!" Harry hears his mum call from downstairs. Standing up from his thoughts and the warmth of his covers, he makes his way downstairs. 

"Honey, would you put some clothes on? Your sitter will be here in ten minutes," Anne says while placing a wet kiss to his cheek, making herself busy with grabbing her keys and purse. Motioning towards her overnight bag, Harry goes to the coat hanger to put on a thick fleece to protect him from the bitter cold he knows is awaiting outside, he's only got a pair of basketball shorts on after all. He turns and reluctantly picks up her bag and walks behind her toward the door. "He's got some studying to do so maybe you could watch a bit of telly while I'm gone. I'll be back in the morning, before you even wake."

"Mum I really don't need a babysitter, I'm not a child," Harry says while putting her bag in the backseat before shutting the door. 

"You know I just get worried, and I really don't care to have a repeat of last time, Harry," his mother says while pulling him in for a hug. "Now just go do some studying, big week with finals and everything coming up, love." Harry sighs, because really, studying is the furthest thing from his mind. Did she say that the babysitter was a he? And that he needs to study? Harry has some things- no, no he can't think like that, not yet. He hasn't even seen the bloke yet. Really, he needs to get in control of these teenage hormones. 

"I've really got to go, but I'll see you in the morning okay? Be good baby," and after planting another kiss onto his forehead, she’s into the driver’s seat and pulling away. Harry loves his mum, enjoys her company, but loves to have breaks from her. Especially after she found his porn history a couple weeks ago, everything’s just gotten a bit awkward after that. 

Okay. So if Harry runs upstairs to change into a flannel and a pair of his skinniest black jeans, who's really to say it’s because he may (emphasis on may) have a fit uni student in his living room in about five minutes. 

He makes his way to the mirror to comb through his curls a little bit, shaking his head and threading his fingers through to fix his fringe. He does a once over in the mirror, looking over himself hurriedly before making his way downstairs to turn on the telly. He clicks through the channels to find nothing on, and well that figures. So he makes his way to the stand of movies his family has stacked beside the telly, his pointer finger slowly dropping further down the movies spine's as he reads before he hears a knock on the door and shoots up from his bending position. 

Oh god. He slowly, for whatever reason, walks towards the door. He shouldn't be this nervous, really. What are the chances his mother hired a fit uni student who happens to like boys? The chances are slim, and at that thought Harry is turning the doorknob to let his sitter in. 

And, oh. 

Maybe it’s the frigid air that makes his hair stand up on the back of his neck or maybe it’s the very, very fit boy standing in front of him. 

His eyes skim over the older boy because well, he can't really help it. He's a little taller than Harry and is wearing black jeans that hug his thighs just right. Harry maybe stares too long because the older boy clears his throat to get his attention. 

"You're Harry?" The older boy asks, and Harry can only nod his head, is he really at a loss of words here? "Okay good, do you mind, um, letting me in? My balls will freeze over if I stand out here any longer while you stare, mate." 

And, oh, Harry can feel his blush coming up as he opens the door wider for the older boy to step in. Laying his school bag down and shucking off his coat, Harry takes a better look at his very fit babysitter. He's got just a bit of facial hair, bonus, Harry thinks. Though he can't see his hair that's hiding under a burgundy beanie, he's sure that its not too long. And oh, are those tattoos? 

"Ilikeyourtattoos," Harry chokes out too quickly, still standing by the closed door. 

"Ah, thanks man. 'S just stupid ones, really," The older boy replies, and Harry shrivels under his Donny accent. Please like boys, please please please. Harry needs to take a breathe, a long, deep breathe. 

But he can't because the older boy is looking at him, positively checking him out with the way his blue eyes are sinking into his skin, staring longingly at his legs. Harry can't help but smirk, okay so he knew these jeans had that effect. But if you've got these long muscle legs at 16 you might as well show them off. 

"So, what’s your name?" Harry asks the older boy, and if he's batting his eyelashes excessively, so what? 

"Louis," he clears his throat, looks away and starts to walk to the living room, "I go to uni not too far from here. Really needed the extra money, been livin' off of cheap beer and ramen noodles too long." 

Harry's, not to his own surprise, is hot on his step. Following the older boy into the living room and back to the movie stand. "Mmm, well 's an easy job then, I'm not too hard to handle," and if Harry meant that as a sexual innuendo, well then only he needs to know that. 

"Dunno what to watch, nothing good on the telly this time of the year, just Christmas movies." At that, the older boy gets up and walks behind Harry and leans over the smaller boy to look through the selection of movies himself. Harry feels himself go tense when he feels warm breath on his neck, should a boy he just met be this close? He's pretty sure this passes for intimate space but whose Harry to complain, really? "I like this one," Louis says as he picks one out, "Haven't seen it in ages." His bright blue eyes skim the cover of the movie selection before settling on Harry's green ones, then he's popping open the box and clicking the disc out. Harry takes the disk with a smile and opens up the dvd player. 

Okay so, Marley & Me. Harry knows he cries every time he watches this movie, but tonight he will absolutely not cry. Its bad enough embarrassment that he has to have a babysitter in the first place. So Harry goes and sits down on the sofa opposite of him, bringing his knees to his chest. 

"I'm sorry you have to come here in the first place, Louis," Harry tells him, "My mum's a bit strict and caught me doing something a couple weeks ago, so 've got to earn her trust back." Harry doesn't know why he's explaining himself to the older boy, but he really does feel bad that this is how a uni student is spending his Friday night. 

But not too bad, because really this is already the best Friday night Harry's had in awhile. 

"'S okay, me mum was the same way," the older boy assures, looking at Harry with a smile plastered on his face. 

 

*****

 

The movie long since started and they've been sitting for awhile. Its all a bit awkward, and the movie is quite boring right now, but Harry doesn't mind because he keeps sneaking glances at the older boy. God he's so fit, possibly the most attractive guy Harry's laid his eyes on. And he's his babysitter, in his living room, in his house all night. 

Harry's mind is going crazy. Yeah so he's a virgin, and yeah technically he's only kissed one boy, and he's sure that Louis is much more experienced, but those facts just turn Harry on more. He wonders if he has a problem, or if all teenage boys are this way. And if so, what is Louis thinking? 

"You're staring at me," the older boy says, eyes still glued to the telly. Shit, Harry didn't even realize he noticed. 

"Sorry," Harry starts, "You're just, quite, um, fit." Okay, so there it is. 

Louis whips his head to the younger boy, his eyes wide. He looks at Harry a little longer, his gaze trailing to the pillow that's covering the younger boys crotch. Harry's not dumb, he knows that the older boy can tell he's trying to hide his teenage boner. Not like its- oh. Did Louis just bite his lip? He feels the realization go straight to his throbbing cock, and Harry can't look away. His eyes are glued to Louis. 

"Harry," the older boy starts, uncrossing his left leg so that both feet sit on the floor to get a closer look at Harry, "what was it that got you into this mess? What did your mum catch you doing?" Louis is looking devilish, not looking away from the younger boy. Like he already knows the answer.

Should this be happening? Harry freezes, he's so turned on he doesn't know if he can form sentences correctly. Fuck what is he doing to him? Is he teasing him? Does he already know? 

"Mum, uh, my mum saw the computer history," Harry says in a single shaky breathe 

"Yeah?" Louis asks, leaning even closer. "And what was on that history, Harry?" Louis is loving this. Loving watching this younger boy squirm under his words. He wants to tease him more, to see how far he can go. Push the younger boy to his limit. He'd be lying if he said Harry wasn't cute, and that he wasn't turned on by the attention he's getting from him. 

"Porn," Harry chokes it out, eyes falling shut. He can feel the precome wetting his thigh and pants. 

"What kind of porn?" 

"Older men, younger boys," Harry says, eyes still shut. He can't bring himself to look at Louis, coming in his pants isn't how he wants this night to start. 

"Is that what you like?" Louis starts, "You like to watch men my age, twenty, twenty one, wreck barely legal twinks like you? Huh?" Louis is asking like he wants an answer, but continues before Harry gets a chance. "You like to watch them get pounded hard, screaming under the older man’s large hands?" 

And at that, Harry starts to palm himself through his tight jeans. 

"Yes," he replies in a shaky breath. 

Louis notices the small couch pillow moving a bit and gets up to quickly pick it up. He drops his hand to the younger boys hand, stopping him from touching himself. Harry looks surprised, too much in a horny bliss to have noticed Louis get up and walk to him. 

"Don't touch yourself," Louis demands. 

Harry's hand moves from his crotch to the older boys neck, standing up to face him. Its all happening too quickly, but Harry is needing to kiss him, he needs friction. The older boy must need it too because before Harry can get a chance to lean into his lips the older boy throws himself onto the couch and drags Harry's hips down on him and is locking their mouths together. 

The kiss isn't what Harry was expecting, its full of teeth and tongue and is completely new to Harry but he is loving it, he's never been more turned on. He feels the older boys hands digging into his hips harshly, and begins to grind onto the older boys' lap. The friction of both of their hard on's is better than anything Harry's ever gotten with his hand, that's for sure. 

"Have you done this before?" Harry hears the older boy ask while biting on his neck, still grinding against Louis. 

"No, no I'm a virgin," Harry regrets it as soon as he says it, the more experienced boy is definitely not going to want to do anything with him now. Harry pulls back from Louis' neck, giving him a concerned look. But it soon melts away when he's faced with Louis whose eyes are full of dilated pupils and need, he looks absolutely fucked. That only makes Harry grind down harder, making them both moan in shaky breaths. 

"Wanna make you feel good Haz," Louis admits while palming Harry's hard on through his pants. 

The younger boy hums and his hands find their way under Louis' shirt, tugging it up until Louis gets the idea. Harry wads up the older boys shirt and throws it behind him, leaning back down to attach their lips together. 

God, Harry wants him, wants this older boy he doesn't even know so bad. His hands trace down his torso, down to the button of the jeans that he wonders why are still on him. Off, they've got to come off. Harry slides out of the older boys lap, lying to the side to give them both a chance to discard their tight jeans. Harry drags his jeans and pants down his long, lean legs. The view making Louis moan with want, diving to the younger boys neck, planting kisses and bites down it, along his collarbones, and down his torso. 

Every moan the younger boy chokes out goes straight to his cock that's now hard and leaking precome, begging for friction. But both of his hands are focused on Harry, one tugging on his large throbbing cock, the other rubbing his nipples, which the younger boy seems to enjoy telling from the obscene moans coming from his plump pink lips. 

Louis hovers over Harry's cock, looking back up at the boy before continuing. 

"P-please," the younger boy begs. 

"God, Haz, look at you," Louis keens, "Gonna make you feel so good." 

Before Harry can beg again, his mouth jumps open to the sudden warmth surrounding his cock. He looks down to see Louis' mouth enveloped around it, looking up at him through his thick eyelashes. Harry throws his head back in pleasure, letting out moans that make Louis hum and swallow around him. 

Oh yeah, Louis is definitely experienced. Gagging himself on the younger boy's length, swallowing on the head and licking at the vein that makes Harry squirm underneath him. Louis momentarily pulls of, making Harry gasp from the cold air that's replaced the warmth of Louis' heavenly mouth. Diving down for his balls, making sure they're not neglected, Louis sucks one into his mouth while looking up at the younger boy, watching him lose it. Louis loves taking control, loves giving pleasure. 

The older boy goes back to his length, sucks at the head before sinking his mouth deep until his nose is nuzzled against skin. His left hands goes up to Harry's mouth, sticking two fingers in the younger boy's mouth as deep as they'll go. Harry's obscenely sucking on them, humming under the boys fingers. He slips them out and wraps around the younger boy’s throat, guessing he likes it a little rough, and squeezes gently, knowing Harry is close by the quick thrusts of his hips and loud moans. 

"'M close, so close," Harry admits in quick breaths, moaning and thrusting into the older boys mouth before shooting down his throat with one long, filthy moan. The older boy swallows him up, and licks on the sensitive cock beneath him. Taking glances at the boy under him who's in a complete euphoric state, looking completely fucked. 

He trails his torso with kisses until he's lined up with the boys shiny plump lips. He kisses him tongue first, wanting the boy to taste himself in his mouth. Harry kisses back lazily, before groping the older boy through his pants. He's still so hard, grinding down on the boy beneath him, desperate for friction, for a release.  


"Can I?" 

"Do you know how?" Louis asks, its a valid question. The boy did say he was a virgin, but god there is nothing Louis wants more right now. 

Harry just smiles, "Porn, though very entertaining, is also quite informational." 

And, fuck, yeah okay. Louis nods, standing up from the boy so he can get into a comfortable position. Though Louis knows it wont take long, he just wants the boy to be comfortable. 

Harry gets to his knees in front of the older boy and pulls his pants down to his ankles, he's met with an impressively thick, uncut cock that Harry takes as a challenge. He pulls the foreskin back and licks at the head before spitting a bit on it and smothering it down the older boy's length before sinking his mouth onto the head. The warmth makes Louis moan, grabbing at the younger boy's curls. Harry is surprised to find he can take his full length, and does his best, making Louis want to feel good. He remembers everything that the older boy did to his own cock that made him moan in pleasure and uses it, swallowing around the head and making Louis tug at his curls. Harry pulls off, licking at the older boys balls and looking up. 

"Fuck my mouth, Lou," Harry asks. 

Louis looks at him, wandering if Harry is sure of what he's asking. But Harry is holding his hands behind his back, the head of Louis' cock between his lips, anticipating the thrusts into his large mouth. Louis takes that as he is ready, and grabs at the younger boy's curls before his hips are thrusting towards Harry and his cock is digging deep down Harry's throat. 

Louis throws his head back and moans, but quickly looks back down to see the younger boy looking up at him, and fuck. He's so close, this whole thing is just obscene and so filthy and he loves it. 

"Fuck, you should see yourself, letting me take advantage of you like this. So good for me Haz, so good," Louis coo's. 

At some point Harry must have gotten hard again quickly because he's tugging at his own cock while his mouth is being fucked by the older boy. 

"Fuck 'm so close," Louis says, pulling Harry's head back by his curls, Louis snaps his hips so his cock is thrusted deeper and deeper each time. He pulls the younger boys curls more, stretching the younger boy's neck while he fucks into his throat roughly. Louis is about to lose it and he can tell Harry is too. The hand that's not preoccupied on the younger boy's own cock going up to Louis' to stroke him. Harry's so close, he can feel the heat in his lower belly belting up, waiting for a release. Then Louis moans loudly, come landing in strings along the younger boys face while Harry is releasing into his fist, come covering his lower belly. 

Louis leans down to rest his forehead against Harry's, both panting from their shortage of breath and in their post-orgasm state. 

"You're so pretty, wanna see you like this again, all fucked out," Louis tells the younger boy, smearing his own come across his cheekbone. Harry hums, leaning over to grab his shirt from the floor to wipe off the come on his face and stomach. 

 

***** 

 

After Harry's retreated from the shower and put on some pants, he walks downstairs to find the older boy asleep on the couch. Harry looks at his small figure, knees bent and snuggled up, before picking up a discarded blanket and laying it over the older boy. And if he kisses his cheek, well only he will know. 

 

***** 

 

"Hun, Harry I'm home!" Harry wakes up to hear his mum calling from downstairs. He throws on a shirt and some jeans, hoping to run into the older boy before he leaves. Running to the mirror to try and tame his bedhead, he notices a note that's been taped to it.

 

Haz,

Didn’t want to wake you, you looked too adorable to disturb. Your mum said it was okay if I left early, have a full day of studying ahead of me because I was so preoccupied last night. She also said she’ll be gone to work for four days during Christmas break and asked if I’d stay over. 

So, see you next week. 

-Louis

P.S. Next time, I’m bringing supplies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was actually really fun to write.
> 
> AU creds to thighkinklarry on twitter
> 
> twitter: twinkotp


End file.
